This invention relates generally to the art of greenhouses, and more particularly to a novel greenhouse structure.
In the field of greenhouses, a variety of structures have existed from the initial all glass structures to the combination of masonry and glass and to a simple structure of polymeric film extended about supports.
In all of these structures, various problems have existed such as expense, control of ultraviolet exposure and degradation of film material due to such exposure.
A need thus exists for improved greenhouse structures.